Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an extreme pressure grease composition comprising a crystal powder of a metallic phosphorus chalcogenide having a layered structure as a host layer and an intercalation compound of an alkylamine or an alkylammonium chloride as a guest, which are dispersed into a base oil to thicken in form of a semi-solid.